daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Giants
Giants of Daera Physical Traits There are many distinct types of giant subgroups, but there are some traits common to all: Giants are sapient mammals. They are humanoid bipeds who range in height from 2.6 meters for small ogres, all the way up to 8 meters for the greatest of storm giants. In addition to their towering height, giants are well known (and feared) for their, strength, resilience and appetites. Culture Culture varies widely between - and often within - giant subtypes. The more cerebral types of giants can trace their ancestry and civilizations back thousands of years. Giantish bards and lorekeepers are well-versed in their histories and their songs frequently refer to smaller humanoids as the 'younger' races. Even elves are looked up as relative upstarts by cloud and storm giants. For whatever reason, the larger the giant, the more refined and nuanced the group's culture is. This is hard to explain, and there are notable exceptions. Religion Giants typically venerate their ancestors, and frequently conduct community rituals and keep certain days of the year sacred, but the do not, as a culture, pray to any sort of giantish pantheon. Some giants worship the gods of other faiths while keeping their own ancestors sacred, and other types worship only the sun or moon, but these are less common practices. Language Giants typically speak the Cân o Wybod - a difficult language that roughly translates as "song of knowing." Dialects of the language vary wildly by locale and subtype - a Warituan troll speaking Cân o Wybod will be almost incomprehensible to a cosmopolitan cloud giant from the north kingdoms of Heligastenen. Many giants have also found it valuable to learn Lexi - the common trade language, and perhaps one of the Dragonish, Elvish, Dwarfish or Goblin tongues for convenience. Arts Music Giants favor horns and percussion music, though some are known to painstakingly rig up a practical string instrument. Their range extends from the lowest infrasound on up to middle bass. Some giant singing can literally stop the hearts or crush the lungs of small creatures. Magic Many giants enjoy the practice of magic. Summoning is disdained by most giants, though it is not unknown. The most common approaches to magic throughout all of giantdom are Shamanism, Theurgy and Hermeticism. Giant Subtypes There are ten known types of 'true' giants remaining in the world. Ancient legends tell of other - often more terrible - races of giants, but the following are known to exist in the world today. * Cloud Giants * Desert Giants * Fire Giants * Frost Giants * Hill Giants * Marsh Giants * Ocean Giants * Stone Giants * Storm Giants * Wood Giants Giantkin These creatures are tall and powerful like giants, but are typically extremely brutish, and aren't considered "True" giants as the other giant subtypes. Haughty Cloud giants typically refer to the giantkin as degenerates that giantkind has been cursed with for transgressions in ancient times. * Cyclopes * Ettin * Merrow * Ogre * Troll Category:Sapients Category:Giants